


like the angel you can't see

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the angel you can't see

They're blasting off again, and they land in a forest this time. A forest, and then it starts to rain.

Jesse can hardly believe it. They've failed to capture Pikachu _again_ (and if it wasn't such an important task, Jesse would start to actually expect it), and now she has to deal with this stupid rain ruining her hair and clothes. It'd be enough to drive any woman crazy.

James and Meowth don't care, of course, because they are _men_, and men never understand what a woman needs or wants. Of course she has to take charge.

_My hair! It's going to be ruined!_ she says. James and Meowth just look at her, and Jesse says, _Come on! We have to get out of this rain!_ James and Meowth both utter a long-suffering sigh, but Jesse pays it no heed, and they get up after she kicks James.

The rain turns the ground into nasty mud. Jesse's boots are getting ruined, and she says so. James and Meowth just sigh again, but they appear to start looking for shelter with more effort. Good.

They eventually find a cave tucked away in the midst of all the trees, and Jesse is the first one in. Surprisingly, the cave is actually uninhabited for once, and Jesse heads to the back, away from any possibility of rain or mud. She's had enough for one day, thanks.

She doesn't expect to see the blanket waving in front of her face. Jesse looks up and sees James standing there, awkward grin on his face. She takes it and wraps it around her, and it feels better. She's not as cold and doesn't shiver as much, and James says, _Meowth's trying to get a fire started over there. Do you need anything else?_

Jesse should not be surprised at this, but she still is everytime. She shakes her head no and watches James walk over to Meowth and attempt to give him advice. They've been together a long time, and it's easy to forget that, usually. But when it counts, they're there for her, and Jesse _is_ thankful, even if she doesn't show it.

Meowth eventually gets the fire going, and the three of them huddle together by it. It's warm now, and Jesse can feel the wetness and numbness leaving her. Maybe she'll still get sick later, but right now, sitting against James and Meowth in the warmth of the fire they made for her in the cave they found for her, everything's okay. She has what matters with her, and that's what's important.

06.12.15


End file.
